Confined to the Ground
by Winter-Snow-Wolf
Summary: She was stuck maybe never to walk again, she hated the feeling of being vulnerable but could it get any worse then being unable to use your legs! and worse of it all was that she was being looked after by the enemy - good grief she felt stupid... Fem!Grimmjow not a romance - but there will be scene that seem like it. please tell me if you want it to continue!


**The reason why Grimmjow is a girl is cause I like him as a girl, don't ask why I just do. Anyway I not sure where this story is going so can you please tell whether I should continue it cause I do have other things to do and if this story doesn't make a big hit then i'm going to delete it. anyway the chapters will get longer then this if I continue this story so please tell me if you want me to continue it. Please review thanks:)**

* * *

The war had ended, the fight was done... finished - that was it, it was done. 'And may it never return' was all he could think, the fight with Aizen had left him powerless for all the world to see, he was done never to fight another hollow again for his powers were sealed and zangetsu gone...

But then why had Urahara com to him with... with her... of all the people he could over saved in that horrid place he brings her back, after everything that's happen he didn't know if he could trust her... but who trusts a hollow in the first place? that's what he wants to know!

Looking at her and seeing the calm expression on her face was so odd to her usual scowl that he received from her. But really right now all he wanted was to see that scowl just to know that it truly is her... absentmindedly his hand went to her face and caressed the cheek that was supposed to be covered - hidden - by the mask of white and teeth.

removing his hand from her, he scratched his head and sighed. As much as he would like to keep her like this he knew she would eventually wake up and murder him if she ever found out. Shaking his head he stood and went to his built in cupboard and grabbed a blanket from the shelf and laid it atop the arrancar. He looked at her for a second before turning and leaving closing his bedroom down with a soft click.

He walked down the stairs to the lower level of the house he shared with his father and sisters, and now also... her. he sighed once more and opened the front door and left the house of comfort but also many memories of years of being a Shinigami.

The streets of Karakura Town were empty like a ghost town, abandoned and still for the night. He walked the lonely streets until he came to the sweets shop of Kisuke Urahara.

He pulled on the door and surprisingly it opened for him; he stepped in and took notice of the silence of the shop and the absence of the owner. Walking down the halls of the shop, he stops at one door and slides it open and sees the owner of the shop with Tessai only just across the table that sat between them.

"Ichigo! come, join us!" Urahara says with his fan covering his mouth

The said boy scowls but sits without complaint between the two men. Ichigo looks over at Kisuke and sees his eyes closed and even though he holds a fan to his mouth, he knew he was smiling on the other side of that fan.

"So~, how is she?" Kisuke asked with a playful tune

Ichigo could only pop a irritated vein at this, he was doing this on propose it was as clear as daylight. Kisuke knew that when she woke up she would try to kill him even if she was injured and I a weaken state. So why the hell was the bastard giving her to him of all people, seeing how he was the one who found her he should be the one looking after her not him.

"Has she woken up yet~" Kisuke continued to tease

"If she was here you would know! wouldn't you?!" Ichigo snapped

"Oh don't worry I know she hasn't woken up yet" Kisuke said with a grin

"What? how- actually I don't want to know" Ichigo quickly changed his sentence

"Your lose, But Ichigo I do need to tell you something important" Kisuke spoke with a serious look

"What is it?"

"She's going to have to stay with you until she's completely healed!" Kisuke returned his smile to his face

"What! why you!" Ichigo was ready to strangle him at that moment

"There is a reason!" Kisuke spoke

"Oh yeah? what's that?" Ichigo asked

"She cant walk" Kisuke said with a flat face

"What are you talking about?!, she can walk just fine?" Ichigo said "Right?"

"Before we gave her to you, We tried to heal her wounds - we were successful except..." Kisuke trailed off

"Expect what?"

"Except... Her legs wouldn't respond" Kisuke finished

"What?!"

* * *

Ichigo stood before her as she slept. His eyes stuck on her tan legs that stayed unmoved they didn't even twitch they were just... silent and so was she. Her arm shifted slightly and moved to her face and rubbed her eye before cracking open the other and revealing the bright blue colour that belonged to her alone. Blue hair fell around her and over her shoulders and down her back, her fringe fell over her face as she struggled to sit up.

Noticing her legs as unresponsive she looked at them, and when she tried to move her toes they didn't move, they didn't twitch, they didn't do anything but sit there in all there tan skin glory covered in scars.

Supporting her weight on her left arm she felt her legs with her right until she reached the toes and started to rub them as if they would move if she did. When they stayed unresponsive she leaned against the wall of Ichigo's room and looked at the celling. Her eyes once bright with the will to fight anything that move was dead and gone, and left them dazed and drained of the beautiful blue that they were meant to be.

"What... happened to me...?" She asked with a voice that sounded that of a child

"..."

"Tell me!" Her voice grew but stayed at the volume of a child that was lost and confused

Ichigo looked at her with his brown eyes ad noticed the distant look in them...

"Your traumatized, that's why your legs won't work... Grimmjow"


End file.
